Cruce de Caminos
by jorgecr72
Summary: Esta historia pertenece a Milenka / Vegeta, mientras entrena en un planeta lejano, antes del regreso de Goku de Namek, se encuentra con un hombre idéntico a él.


**CRUCE DE CAMINOS**

Es un planeta pequeño. Tiene poca gravedad y el aire es tan delgado que a Vegeta se le dificulta respirar.

-Será mejor que me marche de aquí antes de que empiece a alucinar por la falta de oxígeno. De todos modos, no hay rastro de Kakaroto en este miserable pedazo de roca.

Vegeta da un par de pasos hacia la cápsula cuando un ruido a sus espaldas lo hace volverse. El sujeto que está detrás de él (mirándolo como si fuera un fantasma) es, según parece, otro sayayin; lleva el consabido uniforme azul, botas y guantes blancos, la armadura y el detector, pero lo que llama la atención de Vegeta es que es idéntico a él.

"Debe ser capaz de ocultar su 'ki', como Kakaroto y sus amigos, o es algún espejismo, porque no sentí su presencia para nada", piensa Vegeta antes de decidirse a hablar.

-¿Quién eres tú? -pregunta, con su tono más autoritario.

-Me llamo Vegeta -responde el otro, como si no pudiera creer lo que está pasando. Para colmo de males, las voces de ambos también son iguales.

-¿Qué? -dice Vegeta 1.

-Me escuchaste bien -dice Vegeta 2-. Dije que me llamo Vegeta. Soy el príncipe de los sayayin.

-¿Es algún tipo de broma estúpida? ¡Te advierto que no me hace gracia!

Vegeta 1 ataca, pero el otro se limita a esquivarlo (con mucho éxito), como si adivinara cuáles van a ser los movimientos de su oponente antes de que éste tenga siquiera tiempo de pensarlos.

-¡Deja de huir! -protesta Vegeta 1-. ¡Eres peor que Kakaroto!

-¿Quién? -dice Vegeta 2, desconcertado-. No conozco a ningún Kakaroto.

Vegeta 1 se detiene y lo mira fijamente.

-Esto tiene que ser una alucinación. Tú no puedes ser algo real.

-Pues yo espero que tú seas la alucinación. No es posible que el Vegeta original esté vivo. Freezer debe haberlo matado, al igual que al rey.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Freezer no me mató! ¡Él me educó!

-Pues no te educó muy bien si andas atacando a todo lo que se mueve.

Vegeta 1 se sienta en una piedra y (como si fuera una imagen en un espejo) Vegeta 2 lo imita.

-¿De dónde saliste tú? -pregunta Vegeta 1.

-Soy un clon del príncipe Vegeta, hijo del rey Vegeta de los sayayin.

-¿Un clon? ¿Pero por qué alguien querría duplicarme?

-¿Entonces eres el Vegeta original?... Eso será un problema.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque he tomado tu lugar, desde tu supuesta muerte. Me crearon para reemplazarte. La idea, en primer lugar, había sido disponer de un doble en caso de que corrieras peligro, pero los clones envejecemos al mismo ritmo que el resto de la gente, y no estuve listo a tiempo para ir en lugar tuyo cuando Freeezer decidió mantenerte como rehén, era demasiado joven.

-Pero tú y yo parecemos de la misma edad.

-Sin embargo, soy tres años menor que tú. Y cuando tú tenías cinco años y yo dos, sí se notaba la diferencia. Por eso el rey tuvo que llevarte a ti y no a mí. Y cuando el rey murió y nuestro planeta fue destruido, la reina decidió...

-¿Qué dices? ¿Mi madre vive?

-Sí, ella estaba en una expedición, con la casta de los científicos. Tres millones de sayayins sobrevivieron al exterminio porque se encontraban explorando nuevos planetas junto con su reina. Hemos seguido viajando desde entonces, siempre ocultándonos de Freezer y su gente porque... bueno, después de todo, somos científicos, no guerreros, y jamás podríamos combatirlo.

-Entiendo. Y ahora tú eres yo.

Vegeta 2 asiente.

-Bien, me alegra saberlo -Vegeta 1 se pone en pie y se dirige a la cápsula- Gusto en conocerte.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero a dónde vas?

-Regreso a la Tierra.

-¿A la Tierra?

-Tengo una cuenta pendiente con un imbécil que vive allá, lo he estado buscando, pero tal vez sea mejor que lo espere allí.

-Pero, pero,...

-¿Pero, qué?

-Tú eres el Vegeta original, ¡eres el príncipe de los sayayin, caramba!, ¿no vas a regresar con tu pueblo?

Vegeta 1 frunce el ceño.

-Tú ya tomaste mi lugar, ¿no?

-Sí, pero eso no es lo correcto. Deberíamos regresar juntos a la nave insignia y presentarnos ante la reina. ¡Tú eres su hijo!

-No. Tú lo has sido más tiempo que yo.

Vegeta 2 se queda sin habla, mientras que Vegeta 1 continúa:

-Además, no me interesa pasar el resto de mi vida con un rebaño de científicos. Recuerdo muy bien a la casta científica, era la peor parte de todos los sayayin...

-¡Nuestra madre es de la casta científica! -Vegeta 2 recupera la voz de repente y se pone en guardia-. ¡No toleraré que la insultes de esa manera!

Vegeta 1 suelta una carcajada.

-Y tú la consideras tu madre, ¿no es así, imitación? Te cuidaste mucho de distinguir entre tú y yo hasta este momento.

Vegeta 2 se pone rojo.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga al respecto? Ella me considera su hijo...

-Si es así, tendríamos que matarnos el uno al otro.

-¿Qué?

-Es la ley -dice Vegeta 1, muy serio- Sólo puede haber un rey entre los sayayin. Y sólo puede haber un heredero. Si tú y yo fuéramos hermanos, tendríamos que luchar hasta que sólo quedara uno.

-Entonces... Tú puedes regresar a la nave insignia y yo puedo marcharme... no volvería nunca...

-No seas estúpido -Vegeta 1 ya está en la puerta de la cáspula-. No es mi vida la que estás viviendo, sino la tuya, así que no tienes por qué sentirte así de culpable. Y ya te dije que no me interesa vivir entre científicos. Soy un guerrero y tengo una venganza pendiente.

-¿Acaso una venganza es más importante que tu familia?

-¿Acaso hay algo más importante que una venganza? -responde Vegeta 1, arqueando una ceja.

-Entonces, ¿eso es todo? ¿Vas a dejar las cosas así? -dice Vegeta 2, bajando la vista.

-Creo que es mejor así -responde Vegeta 1, indiferente-. Cuida a nuestra madre... Y gracias por darme la buena noticia.

-Para servirte.

Vegeta 1 está a punto de cerrar la puerta de la cápsula cuando decide decirle algo más a su doble, pero éste ha desaparecido.

"Sin duda, era una alucinación", piensa Vegeta 1, "aunque, ahora que lo pienso bien, no me parece que fuéramos idénticos por completo, más bien parecíamos un par de hermanos comunes y corrientes". 

En la nave insignia de la flota Sayayin, la reina Sayuri encuentra a Vegeta 2 con la mirada fija en las estrellas.

-Antares, hijo, ¿en qué piensas?

-Algo raro me sucedió mientras exploraba el último asteroide.

-¿Ah, sí? Cuéntame.

-Soñé que encontraba a Vegeta, él me preguntaba quién era yo, y yo le contestaba con una sarta de estupideces.

Sayuri deja de sonreír.

-¿Qué cosas dijiste?

-En vez de decirle la verdad, que soy su hermano menor, le inventé una historia ridícula acerca que era su clon, que también me llamaba Vegeta y que había sido creado para tomar su lugar en la familia -Antares mira a Sayuri con tristeza-. Madre, no entiendo por qué soñé algo tan extraño... Y hay otra cosa que nunca he entendido, ¿por qué mi padre y tú nunca le hablaron a Vegeta de mí?

Sayuri baja la vista.

-Es la ley. No puede haber más que un rey, y éste sólo puede tener un heredero. Si alguna vez ustedes dos llegaran a encontrarse, tendrían que luchar a muerte. Por eso, tu padre y yo decidimos mantenerlos separados desde el día de tu nacimiento, e hicimos lo posible para que ninguno supiera del otro. Yo tomé el mando de las exploraciones y te traje conmigo. A la larga, eso fue lo que nos salvó la vida: estábamos muy lejos cuando Freezer asesinó a tu padre y destruyó nuestro planeta

-Sin embargo, es injusto -dice Antares, con amargura-. Siempre me he preguntado qué haría y qué diría si encontraba a mi hermano... Muchas veces pensé que le diría la verdad inmediatamente, confiando en que se alegraría de saberlo... y no pude.

-Sólo fue un sueño, hijo.

-Un sueño, sí... Madre, ¿si alguna vez quiero buscar a Vegeta, me darías tu permiso para hacerlo?

La cara de Sayuri se ensombrece.

-Prométeme que no lo intentarás mientras yo viva.

-¡Madre!

-Tú eres un científico, como yo, pero Vegeta es como tu padre: un orgulloso guerrero sayayin, y como tal actuará si llega a tenerte enfrente. Cuando hayas tomado mi lugar como líder de la casta científica, podrás hacer lo que quieras, pero me destrozaría el corazón ver a mis dos hijos luchar entre ellos por la Ley y la Costumbre de nuestro pueblo. ¿Me has comprendido?

-Sí, madre.

Sayuri regresa a sus labores y Antares sigue contemplando las estrellas.

-La Tierra, tercer planeta a partir de la estrella amarilla llamada Sol, Sistema Solar, en la Vía Láctea... Por lo menos sé dónde buscar. Ya nos veremos de nuevo, algún día.. 

**FIN**


End file.
